The invention relates to injection of solutions into misting systems. In particular, the invention relates to injection of biocidal solutions into misting lines during a phase of the misting cycle.
Misting systems, or misters, are used in grocery stores to maintain produce and other food products and flowers at a desired dampness. Many of these systems include nozzles spaced along a rack, and usually include a time clock or other timing device to provide automatic misting.
Water, which may be filtered or treated, is supplied through misting lines and a mist is sprayed through the nozzles. These misting lines may build up biofilms over time that can cause contamination of fresh produce and promote biofilm growth on the rack. Water may also stay in the misting lines for long periods of time and become a breeding ground for unwanted bacteria. This problem is aggravated by the proximity of the bar to a bright visible light, which is often mounted proximate to the bar in many produce display cases. Further, sprayed water left on produce and other products may lead to the development of unwanted organisms.
To prevent contamination of the misting system and products, biocidal solutions may be added to the water. Mist that has both water and a biocidal solution may be used to kill harmful pathogens on contact to protect against cross contamination. It also may kill spoilage organisms to keep perishable products safer, fresher, and longer.
One way to add the biocidal solution is, during a pressurization phase, to inject the solution into the misting line through a doser, such as one produced by Hydro Systems Company, Cincinnati, Ohio and Dosatron International, Inc., Clearwater, Fla. A doser requires no power source, which is necessary with the use of a pump. Rather, the biocidal solution is drawn into the misting line via the mechanical flow of water. Water can be fed under pressure to the doser from any source, such as a pump or manifold valve. When the water moves through the doser, a percentage of biocide is drawn in, mixed with water, and then sent to the misting unit.